


Obsession (走火入魔)

by poprockshawty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: 10 years ago, Chanyeol made a deal with X-Chanyeol. Now, X-Chanyeol is back with another offer that Chanyeol cannot refuse.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 46
Kudos: 112





	Obsession (走火入魔)

In the dead of night, Chanyeol found himself at the crossroads, standing at the very same spot as he was 10 years ago. He made a fire, hands trembling as he did so. From the flame arose a figure. The figure was just as tall as Chanyeol was, but because he bore such a frightening and domineering aura, Chanyeol felt as if he was shrinking to the size of a dwarf.

Once the figure had fully emerged from the scorching fire, Chanyeol felt shivers up and down his spine. He was already sweating because of the heat from the fire, and yet he was also getting chills. He licked his lips and gulped, his nervousness resulting in such a tight and unpleasant feeling in his stomach. His limbs were shaking as he stared at the fireproof figure that looked like his own mirror image. As if that was not scary enough already. And those eyes...very, very sinister.

“We meet again,” said X-Chanyeol, sounding much more eager than his human counterpart was.

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol replied shakily. “Our deal…”

“Getting straight to business, huh,” X-Chanyeol commented, chuckling to himself. “Yes, indeed, we had a deal. I’ve most certainly held up my end of it, wouldn’t you say?”

The past 10 years of Chanyeol’s life flashed before his eyes. It all started when he decided he wanted to pursue a career as an idol. But given the competition in the industry and all the other trainees fighting for their chance to debut, Chanyeol felt like he would not be able to realize his dreams no matter how hard he tried. He wanted it so badly, so desperately, that he had resorted to some...supernatural means of getting what he wanted: a pact with the Red Force. In fact, he did not even have to go looking for them. Knowing his deepest desire, they had sent a representative to him. The representative was the spitting image of Chanyeol, and he called himself X-Chanyeol. The resemblance was uncanny in terms of appearance, but everything else could not have been more different.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered hastily. “But you also said...you said...what happens after those 10 years...you wouldn’t guarantee anything?”

“I see you would like to renew our pact. Another 10 years, perhaps?” X-Chanyeol offered, grinning devilishly. “It’s not out of the question, you know. Just depends on what you can give me in return. Last time, you agreed to let me take 10 years off your life. You were actually supposed to live quite a long life so…” he shrugged. “I guess it wasn’t a big deal. But this time…” he paused and smirked wickedly. “Considering the fact that I’ve given you something so valuable, I think it’s only fair that I take from you something of more or less the same value.”

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asked, his voice becoming a squeaky whisper as he was quaking in fear in the presence of a creature so powerful and menacing.

“I understand that there is this human boy that you are _disgustingly_ in love with, and I hear he feels the same way about you,” X-Chanyeol began. He frowned slightly in disapproval of the human construct called ‘love’, but quickly his facial expression changed to one of amusement and interest. “What’s his name again? Oh Sehun?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in fear. “P-please...please don’t h-hurt him. Please. I’ll give you anything you want. Just...spare him, please.”

“Relax!” X-Chanyeol burst into laughter. It was just so entertaining to see Chanyeol freaking out. “I wouldn’t hurt him. I’m just here to do business with you. My terms are simple. I’m not going to take another 10 years from you — this time, I’ll just borrow a week from you.”

“A week?” Chanyeol spluttered. Surely, that was not all? He was asking for another 10 years of his life as one of the most successful idols in South Korea, and all that he had to give in return was a week of his time?

X-Chanyeol nodded. “I live your life for a week, and you live mine for a week. Maybe then I’ll understand why you’re so desperate for this kind of life.”

Chanyeol gasped. “ _Your_ life? But I don’t...I don’t even know _what_ you are. How am I supposed to—”

“Oh, it’ll be simple. I just need you to stay inside this...cube,” said X-Chanyeol casually. “You don’t have to interact with anyone. The cube is a bit like the studio you built. There are musical instruments for you to play, so I assure you, you will not be bored. There’s free wi-fi as well.”

“O...kay?” Chanyeol blinked in disbelief. It seemed _too_ good to be true, but then if X-Chanyeol had other terms, surely he would make that very clear, right?

“So, what do you say? Deal or no deal?” X-Chanyeol asked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. “Though it’s not like you have a choice, really. Feel free to turn me down, although you ought to keep in mind that I can easily take away from you what I’ve given to you. And I don’t think it’s going to work out very well for you.”

Chanyeol licked his lips, still tense and scared. But X-Chanyeol was right — he had no other choice.

And so, he went into the cube that X-Chanyeol talked about. It did look like a studio, and there was a bed and a bathroom and other standard amenities. There was also an iPad for him to use so he could order food. It was almost as if the cube was designed to make him feel comfortable. He switched on the TV, but found that there was only one channel.

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. He was live-streaming his own life on TV, as if a camera was following X-Chanyeol round-the-clock.

For the most part, it was just kind of awkward, but so far, nothing too unpleasant had happened.

Until Chanyeol realized that there was no way he could switch off the TV. Nothing would work, not even unplugging all the wires and sockets whatsoever. He cursed to himself, realizing that he had gotten himself into a bigger mess than he could have expected. He felt more powerless than ever, trapped inside this stupid supernatural cube while someone that looked like him but was absolutely _not_ him was living his life _for_ him. It felt so wrong.

In no mood to do anything else, he sat down on the bed and stared into blank space. Only when the TV had become too loud for his liking did he finally snap to attention. He reached for the remote and tried to turn the volume down, but to no avail.

“Goddammit,” he uttered, and threw the remote back onto the desk. He figured he was better off using his headphones to block out the noise so he could have some peace and quiet. But once he stood up, he froze, staring wide-eyed at the TV screen that was broadcasting what seemed to be an intimate moment between X-Chanyeol and none other than Sehun.

Helplessly, Chanyeol watched as X-Chanyeol and Sehun made love all night long, and Sehun suspected nothing. Tears were streaming down Chanyeol’s face and he curled up in fetal position, unable to run away from this torment. Even if he was not looking at the TV screen, he had seen enough for the images of X-Chanyeol and Sehun to be tattooed into his mind, playing on loop inside his head to haunt him endlessly.

It remained this way for the rest of the week. The worst thing, Chanyeol reckoned, was that he had _agreed_ to this deal. There was no one else he could blame but himself, especially as X-Chanyeol was not lying when he said that he was not going to hurt Sehun. He made sure Sehun consented to it every time they fucked. He was playing Chanyeol’s role perfectly. Heck, he was probably even better at being Chanyeol than Chanyeol himself was.

Chanyeol did not even realize that a week had passed. He had just been drifting in and out of consciousness, dividing his time between crying and panicking. He barely even ate. By the time X-Chanyeol returned, Chanyeol was so frail and pale that he could not even get out of bed.

“I think I get it now,” said X-Chanyeol mirthfully. “You’re surrounded by people who love you and give you positive energy. No wonder you love your life so much that you’d do anything to keep it that way.”

Chanyeol glared at him in anger and disgust, but even expressing emotions was too taxing for him, in his current state.

“Oh, and I’m sure you’ve seen, right? That boyfriend of yours...hmm.” X-Chanyeol chuckled. “Remember him? Handsome face, broad shoulders, and, oh, that ass…” he remarked, looking very satisfied. “I gotta tell you, in all 1127 human years that I’ve been alive for, hardly ever have I had _such_ a good time in bed. Didn’t know he could be such a cockslut; I was rather impressed. Did you have fun watching? I fucked him so good, I’m sure he’s gonna ask you for more when you get back to him.”

Chanyeol could only shut his eyes, reluctantly allowing more tears to cascade down his face.

“Anyway,” X-Chanyeol went on. “It’s time for you to go back to being, uh, you. You guys have a comeback to prepare for, and it’s gonna be on your birthday. Oof, I’m so excited.”

Chanyeol made no response. He was not sure if he still wanted to exist anymore. He was still haunted, traumatized by what he saw, and he did not think he would be able to face Sehun after this.

“Hey, you know what, since you pimped your boyfriend out to me, maybe I’ll do you a favor too. I can take your place for a little longer, maybe a month or so, until after the comeback,” X-Chanyeol offered, sounding so gleeful that it made Chanyeol want to throw up. “You’re too weak to be handling these hectic schedules anyway. I mean, look at you. Your lips are way too pale; perhaps someone should kiss it to make it better?”

Chanyeol shook his head at that. A month? Even one more second of this torture was too much. He had to get back to living his own life, the life that he had gone out of his way to pursue and secure.

“No…” said Chanyeol weakly, croaking as he tried to prop himself up, but he had no energy. He was even more frail than he thought he was. “No...you can’t…”

“Oh, can’t I?” X-Chanyeol questioned, cackling evilly. “I think it would actually be quite fun. See if any of them suspects anything. So far, your fellow members have been absolutely unsuspecting. It’s so amusing to see how clueless they are.”

“No,” Chanyeol insisted, sounding slightly firmer this time but still he was barely able to muster more than a whisper.

“No?” X-Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “You would say no to me? That’s unwise...tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be grateful to me. I don’t think I like your attitude. Maybe I should keep you here a little longer, until you learn your lesson. Now, stay where you are,” he instructed sneeringly. “Think about what you did wrong. And when you’re willing to apologize and make up for your mistake, I will be back to check on you.”

X-Chanyeol turned on his heel and strode toward the portal between the cube and the outside world. Chanyeol panicked, mustering all the energy he had in an attempt to get out of bed and back on his feet. He needed to stop X-Chanyeol before it was too late. But once he was out of bed, his knees and muscles failed him, and instantly he felt a kind of dizziness so strong that it only made him want to puke. The room was spinning and before he knew it he had collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

The comeback was a success, and X-Chanyeol really enjoyed being Chanyeol. It made him feel special, especially since he got to, at least in part, be the center of this comeback. It was _so_ empowering. Dancing was unexpectedly fun, and rapping was also very exciting. Not even X-Chanyeol could believe how quickly one month had passed.

When X-Chanyeol met up with Chanyeol again, Chanyeol was no longer the frail, broken boy he saw last time. He had been eating well, staying hydrated, and working out.

X-Chanyeol smirked. “Someone’s a fast learner.”

Chanyeol lunged forward and tried to tackle X-Chanyeol to the ground. He was in a rush to unleash all the anger and hatred within him, but the small part of himself that still retained some sanity was able to discern that he was angry _with himself_ , that he hated _himself_ , rather than X-Chanyeol. Trying to beat X-Chanyeol up was just another way to punish himself for making decisions that he could not undo, and ultimately he was the one doing this to himself.

Clearly, violence was not the answer. It was _way_ too easy for X-Chanyeol to overpower his human counterpart. Chanyeol was barely able to scratch X-Chanyeol before he was incapacitated.

“Come on,” X-Chanyeol drawled, continuing to choke Chanyeol. Gradually X-Chanyeol lifted the human off his feet, pushing the back of his head into the ceiling. “Where are your manners?”

And then, on a whim, he let go, and Chanyeol fell with a loud thud. Chanyeol sure needed some time to catch his breath, so X-Chanyeol went on.

“I’ve made up my mind,” he announced, a hint of mischief in his tone. “I think your life is really fascinating and I’d be interested in experiencing it in more depth. It does kinda stroke my ego, you know, to see all these fangirls looking up at me with heart-eyes. And then there’s your lovely boyfriend — he gets on his knees for me every night. He’s really kinda cute and irresistible, huh?” He laughed. “So, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to extend your stay in the cube. Don’t worry — the rent’s on me.”

“No!” Chanyeol howled, clenching his fists. “Leave me alone! Let me live my life _myself_! We had a fucking deal!”

“Oh, did we?” X-Chanyeol pretended to be surprised.

“You said a week!” Chanyeol exclaimed, crazy enough to try to attack X-Chanyeol again and, as expected, got thrown to the other side of the room. He slid down to the floor and panted, continuing to bellow at the supernatural creature. “A fucking week! And you’ve stolen several weeks from me already! Now _you’re_ the one that owes me 10 years and more for what you’ve taken from me! Let me go!”

“Oh yeah,” X-Chanyeol replied nonchalantly. “A week. I remember that deal. But I went back on my word and decided to just do whatever the fuck I want. So what? Who’s gonna stop me? You?”

“Send me back to where I’m supposed to be!” Chanyeol demanded, gritting his teeth and drawing energy upon every cell in his body to withstand the great physical and mental pain that he was in. “I’m getting the hell out of this damned cube and going back to my own life!”

X-Chanyeol cackled. “I don’t think so,” he said singsong, proceeding to hum a few lines of their new single. “I think you’ll stay here. For a very long time. And you’re gonna watch,” he added ominously, blinking once to let his _real_ eyes show. “As I live out your best days.”

Without further ado, X-Chanyeol exited the cube, leaving a bloody and bruised Chanyeol there, with all his regrets as company. X-Chanyeol stepped out of the cube and did not look back. He snapped his fingers and instantly the entire cube was on fire. All that was inside — all the musical instruments, the damned TV, and most importantly Chanyeol — was left to burn.

* * *

“Does this hurt?” Sehun asked, pointing at a bruise on X-Chanyeol’s thumb that he got from the fight with Chanyeol.

“Ah, I must’ve gotten this when we were rehearsing,” said X-Chanyeol, pouting at the human boy. “And yeah, of course it hurts.”

Sehun giggled softly and eagerly straddled X-Chanyeol’s lap. “Perhaps I can make you feel better.”

“Oh, yeah?” X-Chanyeol smirked, roaming his hands over Sehun’s ass and squeezing it.

“Yeah, we can try the...the, um, the wax play you mentioned?” Sehun suggested shyly, tugging at X-Chanyeol’s clothes. “I haven’t tried it before though...so you have to guide me through it.”

X-Chanyeol smiled. He started to kiss and undress the human that he had really grown to become fond of, over the past more-than-a-week.

“No problem,” he replied smoothly. “After all, fire is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: yay or nay?


End file.
